AN/GSR-1001 SPHINX
AN/GSR-1001 SPHINX is a UNSC sensory system designed to provide troops in the field with a disposable and long endurance sensory network for gathering of target acquisition, early warning and perimeter defence. Each sensor system has a battery life of 3 months and requires no human input, aside from placement. They directly interface with the UNSC War Net, and are small and light enough to be carried by UNSC infantry men. The SPHINX is the general name for the system, which has many sub systems. The SPHINX is protected by its own advanced active attack barrier, with a thick layered defence and subordinate dummy barriers. It's final ability is, thanks to their small size and modular design, it is easier to move, deploy and camouflage the systems. When used in concert with sentry guns, drones and mines, the SPHINX creates a total defensive barrier around Marine positions. Sub Systems AN/GSQ-1002 Gateway Node The Gateway Node is the hub of any SPHINX sensory network. It is a self-sufficient computer that processes the information gathered and distributes it into the War Net, either by a fibre optic link to a computer, vehicle or soldier or by a metamaterial ultra-agile transmitter, allowing it to communicate with units in the field and upload directly to the War Net. It features 7 fibre optic plugs. AN/GSQ-1003 Gateway Bridge The Gateway bridge acts as sub-nodes for the Gateway Node, collecting and distributing data collected by the sensors to the Gateway Node. It features five fibre optic plugs, adhesive pads for securing it on vertical surfaces and a wireless transmitter for communicating with wireless sensors. AN/GND-1004 Passive SONAR Sensor The SONAR sensor consists of a tripod base and telescoping antennae that consists of a number of passive SONAR observer systems. These can listen in for the sound of infantry and vehicles, either through audio communication, heartbeats, gunfire or engine noise or sniper fire (which it can triangulate). From here it can track and give information on enemy forces. At its base it has a delicate gyroscope that can detect seismic activity caused by passing units. This also detects units making use of sound based sensors. AN/GSD-1005 Motion Sensor The Motion Sensor is a wireless transmitter that uses a two stage pyroelectric/Ultrasonic sensor with IFF interrogator. This transmitter can be placed on walls or ceilings and alert UNSC forces to breach of their perimeter. It transmits wirelessly to the Gateway Bridge AN/GSY-1006 Urban Camera Sensor The Urban Camera can be attached to any surface and mixes a full colour/night vision camera with an infra-red camera and a two stage pyroelectric/ultrasonic sensor. It uses this to observe choke points, using the motion detector to find it's target then relay wirelessly them to the War Net. AN/GDX-1007 Nuclear-Biological-Chemical Sensor The NBC Sensor passively monitors background gamma levels, an air filter passively monitors biological agents and an ARGUS sensor monitors chemicals in the air through spectroscopy, allowing the unit to detect the activation of nuclear weapons, deployment of biological weapons, deployment of chemical weapons or deployment of explosives near the sensors. AN/GSY-1008 Electro-Optical Sensor the Electro-optical sensor uses a deployable optical sensor cluster on a powered mount, allowing it to observe targets with a full colour/night vision camera, thermal camera and a LASER range finder. It identifies targets, stealthed or not and uploads the information to the War Net. AN/GPS-1009 RADAR Station The RADAR station uses an AESA RADAR on a rotating mount, giving a 360, steerable RADAR, with a range of 60 kilometres. This detects infantry, vehicles and aircraft in the vicinity and tracks them. The system is difficult to jam and detect, allowing it to operate with ease. AN/GLR-1010 Radio Receiver The 1010 is a small metamaterial antennae that acts as a receiver, mounted on a tripod that passively monitors the electromagnetic spectrum, detecting enemy radio and RADAR signals. This lights up anything using radio or RADAR systems as soon as they enter the 10 km range. The more sensors, the faster it is to triangulate. AN/GSQ-1011 Pressure Sensors The 1011 Pressure sensors are pressure sensitive pads that act as perimeter alarms when activated and easily camouflaged. AN/GEY-1012 LASER Perimeter Guard The 1012 is a simple system using modular LASER nodes and receivers to create checkpoints AN/GSD-1013 PAVE MAGPIE The PAVE MAGPIE consists of a tripod and telescoping electromagnetic array. The MAGPIE is designed to pick up any troops who are generating electromagnetic energy, either through the operation of high output gear, operation of plasma weaponry, operation of high power electrical gear, electromagnets, magnetic containment of fusion reactors and other electromagnetic signals. As well as that, it can detect fluctuations in magnetic fields caused by large amounts of magnetic materials.